Kategorie:Frau
miniatur|upright=1.4|Zwei ägyptische Frauen Eine Frau (mhd. frouwe von ahd. „hohe Frau“, „Herrin“) ist ein weiblicher, erwachsener Mensch. Das geschlechtliche Gegenstück ist der Mann. Der Begriff wird verwendet, um das Geschlecht, die soziale Rolle oder beides zu unterscheiden. „Frau“ wird in der deutschen Sprache auch als einfachste, übliche Anrede für Frauen verwendet. Früher bezeichnete „Frau“ dagegen nur gesellschaftlich höherstehende Erwachsene und Verheiratete, stattdessen wurde der Begriff „Weib“ in der breiten Bevölkerung verwendet. Letzterer ist heute eher negativ besetzt und hat der „Frau“ für alle erwachsenen weiblichen Menschen Platz gemacht. Weibliche Kinder und Jugendliche werden als „Mädchen“ bezeichnet. Die frühere Bezeichnung „Fräulein“ für unverheiratete Frauen wird kaum noch verwendet. Biologische Merkmale miniatur|[[Karyotyp einer Frau]] Genetische Merkmale Der deutliche Geschlechtsdimorphismus des Menschen wird durch die Verteilung der Chromosomen in der Zygote bestimmt, insbesondere von den Geschlechtschromosomen. So besitzen Frauen in ihrem Chromosomensatz in der Regel zwei X-Chromosomen, während Männer in der Regel nur ein X- und das geschlechtsbestimmende Y-Chromosom haben, das man Sex determining region of Y (SRY) nennt und das beim Mann für die embryonale Produktion des Hoden-determinierenden Faktors (TDF für englisch: Testis-determining factor), einem Protein, verantwortlich ist. Wird TDF gebildet, kommt es zur Ausbildung männlicher Merkmale, fehlt es dagegen, bilden sich weibliche Merkmale. Dies hat zur Folge, dass sich durch verschiedene genetisch bedingte Ursachen ein Embryo trotz des 46,XY-Chromosomensatzes zu einem weiblichen Baby entwickeln kann (siehe auch: XY-Frau). 150px| 90px|Frau Frauen, links mit Dreadlocks, rechts mit Intimrasur miniatur|hochkant|Eine [[Schwangerschaft|schwangere Frau]] Morphologische und physiologische Merkmale Frauen unterscheiden sich körperlich vom Mann durch die unterschiedlichen primären und sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale. Der Bau der primären Geschlechtsmerkmale ist hauptsächlich durch die Funktion bei der Fortpflanzung bedingt: Die weibliche Keimzelle, die sogenannte Eizelle, wird im Eierstock vorrätig gehalten. Abhängig von individuellen Unterschieden und Lebensalter wird eine Eizelle ungefähr alle 25 bis 30 Tage aus dem Eierstock entlassen und kann durch den Geschlechtsverkehr befruchtet werden. Während des weiblichen Orgasmus wird Sperma vom Muttermund durch Tunkbewegungen aufgenommen. Nach der Zeugung trägt die Frau das Kind in der Gebärmutter aus, bis es schließlich nach neun Solarmonaten bzw. zehn Lunarmonaten geboren wird. In den weiblichen Brüsten, die als Milchdrüsen zu den sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmalen gehören, wird nach einer Geburt Muttermilch gebildet, mit der die Mutter das Neugeborene säugt, bis es andere Nahrung zu sich nehmen kann. Neben den unterschiedlichen Fortpflanzungsorganen gibt es einige weitere körperliche Unterschiede zwischen Mann und Frau. So unterscheidet sich zum Beispiel der weibliche Knochenbau, insbesondere von Becken und Gesichtsschädel, geringfügig, auch der Muskelaufbau ist etwas anders. Der Körper der Frau ist weniger muskulös ausgeprägt als der des Mannes; während der Anteil des Muskelgewebes bei Frauen durchschnittlich etwa 23 Prozent ausmacht, beträgt er bei Männern rund 40 Prozent. In welchem Grad Eigenschaften, die als „typisch weiblich“ angesehen werden, auch individuell zutreffen, hängt von Erziehung und Prägung ab. Doch haben alle Frauen auch sogenannte „männliche Anteile“ – und umgekehrt. Siehe dazu: Weiblichkeit (auch: Männlichkeit). Dabei fällt auf, dass in jedem bisher untersuchten Zusammenhang die Varianz innerhalb der Gruppen „Männer“ und „Frauen“ jeweils höher ist als zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Obwohl etwas mehr männliche Kinder geboren werden – das Verhältnis liegt bei etwa 105 zu 100 – machen Frauen die Mehrheit der Erwachsenen aus. Dies liegt daran, dass Männer in allen Altersstufen eine etwas höhere Sterblichkeit aufweisen – besonders im Alter und in den Altern bis 30 Jahre durch Unfälle. Frauen haben aus unterschiedlichen Gründen eine um ca. fünf Jahre höhere Lebenserwartung, teils durch tatsächliche geschlechtliche Unterschiede, teils durch die gesellschaftliche Rolle begründet. Gesellschaftliche Rolle und Emanzipation miniatur|Eine Frau aus [[Bangladesch beim Weben. Die Kleiderherstellung war in vielen Kulturen Frauendomäne.]] In vielen, besonders nicht-westlichen, Kulturen gibt es eine mehr oder weniger ausgeprägte geschlechtliche Arbeitsteilung. In vielen traditionellen Gesellschaften werden Frauen in der Regel reproduktive und Männer produktive Aufgaben zugeschrieben. Die reproduktiven Aufgaben in einer Gesellschaft beinhalten insbesondere die Erziehung und Betreuung von Kindern, aber auch die Pflege kranker und alter Menschen, das Bereitstellen von Nahrung usw. Diese Arbeitsteilung ist sehr alt und hat in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten und Jahrtausenden dazu geführt, dass Frauen mehr und mehr – zuerst wirtschaftlich und dann gesellschaftlich – von Männern abhängig wurden und sich diesen unterordnen mussten. Noch vor reichlich hundert Jahren galten in allen europäischen Ländern nur die Männer als juristisch handlungsfähig, eine unverheiratete Frau benötigte einen Vormund. In vielen Ländern außerhalb Europas ist das heute noch so. miniatur|links|Eine peruanische Frau mit KindManches deutet darauf hin, dass urgeschichtlich die Frauen – gegenüber den Männern – die Angeseheneren waren, wenn nicht gar dominierten. Für die frühen Gruppen der Jäger und Sammler waren weibliche Mitglieder durch die größere Stetigkeit der Erträge der Sammlerinnen gegenüber dem wechselnden Erfolg der Jäger ökonomisch vermutlich wichtiger, auch machte ihre Fähigkeit, zu gebären und damit zum Erhalt der Gruppe beizutragen, sie insoweit wertvoller als die Männer. Auch die Tatsache, dass die Mutter eines Kindes immer zweifelsfrei benennbar ist, dies für die Vaterschaft jedoch nicht gilt, stärkte die Rolle der Frau innerhalb der Gruppe. Um dieses Mysterium, die Fähigkeit, Leben zu schenken, entstanden auch die ersten Kulte und Religionen, bei denen Frauen und hauptsächlich weibliche Gottheiten verehrt wurden. Dies dient heute der verbreiteten, aber nicht unbestrittenen Annahme, für damals sei ein Matriarchat anzunehmen. Während also die Männer für die Jagd zuständig waren und umherstreiften, mit Claessens Worten „leichter verwahrlosten“, regelten die Frauen das übrige Leben der Gemeinschaft. Sie sammelten Wildgemüse und -früchte, bereiteten Speisen, hüteten das Feuer nach dessen Zähmung, sorgten für die Vorratshaltung, errichteten Hütten, stillten die Säuglinge und zogen die Kleinkinder heran und länger noch die Mädchen. Frauen bildeten das eher stabilisierende, engstverflochtene Netzwerk der Gruppe. Dies könnte sich beginnend mit der „Neolithischen Revolution“ zugunsten der Männer geändert haben, schneller bei Hirtenvölkern als bei bäuerlich wirtschaftenden Völkern. Und dies ist bis heute anhaltend. miniatur|Weibliche [[Hmong in Trachten tauschen Post aus]] Durch die Frauenbewegung und die durch sie ausgelöste Emanzipation der Frauen wurden in der westlichen Welt die traditionellen patriarchal strukturierten Geschlechterrollen in Frage gestellt. Heute steht Frauen jede Berufsausbildung offen und sie sind in den meisten Ländern juristisch den Männern gleichgestellt. In Deutschland gibt es einige Gesetze (z. B. Abs. 2 Satz 8 SGB VI, BGG, BGleiG), welche Frauen bevorzugen, um der Gleichberechtigung von Frauen und Männer zu dienen. Der Verbesserung vieler objektiver Indikatoren der Lebensqualität von Frauen in den USA steht ein seit den 1970er Jahren beobachtbarer Rückgang der subjektiven Zufriedenheit von Frauen im Vergleich zu Männern gegenüber.Stevenson, B. & Wolfers, J. (2009): The Paradox of Declining Female Happiness. American Economic Journal: Economic Policy. Vol. 1, Nr. 2, pp. 190–225. Der aktuelle Arbeitsmarkt in Westeuropa weist eine geschlechtsspezifische Segregation auf, bei der in reproduktiven und Dienstleistungsberufen überdurchschnittlich viele Frauen anzutreffen sind: Erziehungs- und Ausbildungsberufe, Pflegeberufe, Verkauf und kaufmännische Berufe. Auch innerhalb frauentypischer Berufsfelder tritt eine geschlechtliche Segregation zutage, so dass, bezogen auf die Grundgesamtheit im untersuchten Berufsfeld, überdurchschnittlich wenige Frauen in Führungspositionen anzutreffen sind. Hinzu kommt, dass in solchen Berufsfeldern wie zum Beispiel Krankenpflege, Unterstufenlehrerinnen trotz intensiver politischer Bemühungen bislang das Lohnniveau tiefer ist als in den Berufsfeldern, in denen überdurchschnittlich viele Männer arbeiten wie zum Beispiel auf dem Bau oder in der Produktion. Die unterschiedliche Vergütung ist teilweise damit begründet, dass Männer oft gefährlichere oder gesundheitsschädliche Berufe ausüben, die eine Gefahrenzulage beinhalten. Frauen haben in Deutschland nur ein drittel soviele tödliche Berufsunfälle und auch bei den Arbeiten im Haus haben Frauen weniger Unfälle mit tödlichem Ausgang. In vielen Kulturen ist es für Frauen nicht möglich, Soldatin zu werden. Auch heute ist der Anteil weiblicher Soldaten weltweit deutlich geringer als der der männlichen (vgl. Amazonen). Auch gilt in vielen Ländern nur für Männer die Wehrpflicht während Frauen freiwillig Soldatin werden können (vgl. Deutschland und Österreich). In den Zeiten der von Männern betriebenen Segelschifffahrt fand sich auch der seemännische Aberglauben, eine Frau an Bord brächte Unglück. In Gesellschaften, in denen der Status einer Frau real oder vermeintlich zum Teil über ihre Schönheit definiert ist, kann es zu einem regelrechten „Schönheitswahn“ kommen, der sogar pathologische Ausmaße wie zum Beispiel Essstörungen annehmen kann. In allen Kulturen hat der soziale Status des Mannes für Frauen höhere Bedeutung als umgekehrt. Der Verhaltensforscher Karl Grammer spricht von "Attraktivität wird für Status verkauft".ORF: Bezeichnungen für Frauen Im Deutschen werden viele Tätigkeitsbezeichnungen wie Berufe in Abhängigkeit davon unterschieden, ob diese von einem Mann oder einer Frau ausgeführt werden. Dazu wird, anders als bei sonstigen Unterschieden wie beispielsweise Herkunft, kein Adjektiv verwendet, sondern es gibt für fast alle Berufe Doppelbezeichnungen. So wird in vielen Bezeichnungen die weibliche Form durch das Anhängen der Silbe ''-in'' kenntlich gemacht, zum Beispiel Autorin und Bäckerin. Der Duden verzeichnet in der 23. Auflage 2004 erstmals alle weiblichen Bezeichnungen. Endet die Bezeichnung auf -mann, so wird dies meistens durch -frau ersetzt, beispielsweise ist die weibliche Form des Bürokaufmanns die Bürokauffrau. Eine Ausnahme dazu ist zum Beispiel die Zimmerin anstelle von der Zimmermann. Nur wenige Berufe werden nicht nach dem Geschlecht unterschiedlich bezeichnet; so wird heute, nachdem das „Fräulein“ gesellschaftlich aus der Mode kam, der Begriff „Ober“ sowohl für weibliche als auch männliche Kellner verwendet, da die weibliche Form „Oberin“ in anderem Zusammenhang verwendet wird. Rein weibliche Berufsbezeichnungen wie Amme, Hebamme, Krankenschwester sind äußerst selten. In Anschreiben und Ansprachen wird heute oft explizit sowohl die weibliche als auch die männliche Form der Bezeichnung genannt, was oftmals den Anschein der „politischen Korrektheit“ erweckt. Da dies aber in längeren Texten einen merkbaren Mehraufwand bedeutet, werden teilweise ungewohnte Abkürzungen verwendet, um Sparsamkeit und Korrektheit zu vereinen. Am bekanntesten ist die – laut der Rechtschreibung unzulässige – Form des Binnen-I (taz-I), also beispielsweise StudentInnen. Auch das Hervorheben der Tätigkeit mit Partizipien kommt in letzter Zeit mehr in Mode. So soll der Plural Studierende beide Geschlechter ansprechen. In Österreich werden Frauen oder Töchter manchmal noch mit dem Titel ihres Ehemannes oder Vaters angesprochen: Frau Direktor, Frau Hofrat, Frau Doktor bzw. Fräulein Direktor etc. Diese Form wird aber seltener. In Deutschland und in der Schweiz ist diese Anrede weitgehend verschwunden. Selten, aber nicht ungewöhnlich ist im Deutschen die Bezeichnung einer Frau durch das Anhängen von “-in” an den Familiennamen, z. B. „die Lutherin“ oder „die Hübnerin“. miniatur|Venussymbol|Venus-Symbol Symbolisches Das Symbol für eine Frau ist ♀ – das Venussymbol, die Farbe rot. Weibliche Säuglinge werden seit Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts in westlichen Kulturen oft mit der Farbe rosa, im Gegensatz zu blau für männliche Säuglinge, in Verbindung gebracht. Siehe auch Literatur * Georges Duby, Michelle Perrot: Geschichte der Frauen, 5 Bde., Frankfurt am Main: Fischer Tb., 1998, ISBN 3-596-14030-7 * Gisela Bock: Frauen in der europäischen Geschichte, München: C. H. Beck 2000, ISBN 3-406-46167-0 * Sheila Rowbotham. A Century of Women: The History of Women in Britain and the United States. New York: Viking 1997, ISBN 0-670-87420-5 * Ulrike Prokop: Weiblicher Lebenszusammenhang. Von der Beschränktheit der Strategien und der Unangemessenheit der Wünsche. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt/Main 1976 Weblinks * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Frau !Frau Kategorie:Anthropologie Kategorie:Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe Kategorie:Anrede Kategorie:Bevölkerungsgruppe af:Vrou an:Muller ang:Ƿīf ar:امرأة arc:ܐܢܬܬܐ az:Qadın bar:Wei bat-smg:Muotrėška be:Жанчына be-x-old:Жанчына bg:Жена bjn:Bibinian bn:নারী br:Maouez bs:Žena ca:Dona ceb:Babaye cr:ᐃᔅᐧᑫᐤ cs:Žena cv:Хĕрарăм cy:Dynes da:Kvinde el:Γυναίκα en:Woman eo:Virino es:Mujer et:Naine eu:Emakume fa:زن fi:Nainen fiu-vro:Naanõ fr:Femme frp:Fèna ga:Bean gan:女人 gd:Bean gl:Muller gn:Kuña hak:Ńg-ngìn he:אישה hi:नारी hif:Aurat hr:Žena ht:Fanm hu:Nő ia:Femina id:Wanita io:Muliero is:Kona it:Donna ja:女性 jbo:ninmu ka:ქალი ko:여성 krc:Тиширыу ksh:Frömmich ku:Jin kv:Нывбаба la:Mulier lij:Donna lmo:Dona ln:Mwǎsí lt:Moteris lv:Sieviete ml:സ്ത്രീ mn:Эмэгтэй хүн mr:स्त्री ms:Perempuan mt:Mara myv:Ава nah:Cihuātl nds:Fru nds-nl:Vraauw new:मिसा nl:Vrouw nn:Kvinne no:Kvinne nrm:Fenme oc:Femna pdc:Fraa pl:Kobieta pnb:عورت pt:Mulher qu:Warmi ro:Femeie ru:Женщина sah:Дьахтар sc:Fèmina scn:Fìmmina sco:Wumman sh:Žena simple:Woman sk:Žena sl:Ženska so:Naag sq:Gruaja sr:Жена sv:Kvinna sw:Mwanamke ta:பெண் te:స్త్రీ th:ผู้หญิง tl:Babae (kasarian) tr:Kadın uk:Жінка ur:عورت vi:Phụ nữ vls:Vrouwe war:Babaye wo:Jigéen wuu:女性 yi:פרוי yo:Obìnrin zh:女性 zh-min-nan:Cha-bó͘ zh-yue:女人